


Happy birthday, Lance!

by dorkygabriel



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: a lotta platonic love in this, but everything else is completely happy and fluffy i swear!!, i just want lance to be happy honestly, lance's birthday!!!, okay theres like. the tiniest bit of langst at the start, this was based on a friend's tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: Lance doesn't want to tell anyone that it's his birthday, but that won't stop the team from celebrating it.





	Happy birthday, Lance!

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANCE
> 
> I really wanted to do something for Lance's birthday and then my friend tweeted this https://twitter.com/keithkxgane/status/890903658321326084 which inspired me! 
> 
> So here we go, everyone loving and appreciating Lance and celebrating his birthday as they should:'))
> 
> This is the first Lance-centric thing I've written! Also, it was written today and posted now so I could get it up On his birthday, so I apologise for mistakes lmao
> 
> Enjoy!

 

28th July. That was today's date. Lance knew, because he'd been keeping track of the dates since they came to space, because he didn't want to forget Earth, or how long he'd been gone. But without calendars in the ships, he was pretty sure no one else would know what today was.

His birthday.

He didn't care much for it, today. Back home, though, he loved it. His mother and siblings would wake him up with a yell of 'happy birthday, Lance!', and then they'd all head downstairs, where his favourite breakfast had been made for him, so he could open presents and cards. Then, his whole family would all come to his house to celebrate. There was music playing softly in the background, food laid out in the kitchen while everyone would sit around and catch up. Lance would work his way around to make sure he got to talk to everyone, especially the family members he didn't get to see too often. Then, near the end of the day the lights would go out and his mother would walk into the room holding his cake, and everyone would join in to sing happy birthday. The atmosphere was always so loving, which was why Lance loved his birthday.

But that wasn't the case, today. He woke up alone in his small room. He tried not to think about it, though. He loved the team, don't get him wrong, and they were his family out here. But he hasn't told them when his birthday was. Because out here, their primary focus was the fight against the Galra. Lance knew they wouldn't have the time to celebrate his birthday, and he didn't want to distract them with it anyway. They all have more important things to be getting on with.

So, he decided just to get up, rub his hands over his face and head into the dinning room for breakfast, where the team were already.

"Mornin', everybody." He tried to sound as enthusiastic as normal, but his voice was lacking as he slumped down into his chair to eat breakfast.

"Good morning, Lance!" Allura said cheerfully, smiling in his direction.

"Morning!" Pidge patted his shoulder as they sat down next to him.

"Morning! How's our favourite sharpshooter doing today?" Shiro smiled, also taking his seat.

"I'm good, Shiro." He couldn't help but smile slightly at that.

"Mornin', Lance." Keith even flashed a quick smile at him. 

But _that_ threw him off. So, everyone is being very cheery today. Still, he shook it off as nothing and tried to continue going about today as another normal day. That was when Hunk and Coran entered the room with a tray of food for breakfast that looked.. Different, from the normal space goo they'd usually have.

"From your many, many offhanded comments, I think you're all getting a bit bored of space goo." Coran started as he put the tray on the table. "I don't know why, though, it's magnificent!"

"Sure, sure. So, Coran and I decided to experiment with the flavours!" Hunk grinned. "Obviously, with limited resources and all, it was pretty hard to get them completely right.. But! I think we got some tastes pretty close to stuff from Earth. Breakfast foods were a bust, I mean, it  _is_ goo, but we managed to get some sweet tastes!"

"We got chocolate," Hunk continued as he grabbed one bowl and put it down on the table. "Vanilla, I think," Another bowl. "Strawberry, banana, and.. Apple?"

Coran helped Hunk set out all of the bowls on the table. "Bon appetite!"

The two then took their seats so everyone could dig in to the food. Lance grinned as he excitedly began to grab some of the goo. Sure, today was starting off a lot better than he expected, but as much as the thought played at the back of his mind, he was still sure that no one actually knew that it was his birthday today. Even so, he was relishing in all of it as he ate the food set out for them and engaged in conversations with the team, all of them laughing and joking.

Once everyone had ate as much food goo as they could, Allura stood up at the end of the table.

"Paladins, we seem to have some down time on our hands. There's no Galra occupied planets nearby and no distress signals, so we have no dire matters to attend to. Therefore, you may spend today doing whatever you want. Might I suggest training as a good pass time, though." She smirked with a quick wink.

"Well! I'm off to work on the castle," Coran stood up. "The particle barrier could do with some maintenance."    

And with that, both him and Allura left the room to leave the paladins to their own devices. But.. Not entirely.

"Hey, Lance," Keith walked over to him and tapped him arm. "Wanna spar with me? I haven't beaten you in a while." 

"Ha! Like you _could_ beat me." Lance's competitiveness took over his thoughts. What harm would sparring do? At least it would keep his mind off of thinking about today. "But I'm down. I'll meet you on the training deck?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Keith nodded, and caught Hunk motioning him over behind Lance. "See you in a sec."

Keith walked over, and Hunk seemed a little on edge. "You remember the plan, right?"

"Keep him distracted and happy, I got it." Keith huffed, since they'd been over this many times already this morning.

"Good. Today has to be perfect. Don't let him know, though!" Hunk waggled his finger in Keith's face.

"I won't, calm down. It'll all go to plan." Keith leaned away from his finger.

"Anyway, you have to go, or he'll get suspicious!" Hunk pulled back his hand so he could then give Keith a gentle shove.

Keith rolled his eyes and turned to walk towards the training deck, though there was no malice in the action. Hunk was stressing, sure, but it was all with the good intention of making sure Lance had a good birthday. He, of course, knew when it was and that it was today, so he'd woken everyone up early to create plans with them to give Lance a good day.  

Keith was doing his part. And his part happened to be to distract Lance while the others set everything up so he went about it in the way he knew best: compete with him. Any of them would be suspicious if he just asked Lance to hang out, so he knew he couldn't have just done that. But he wasn't complaining, because he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy spending time with Lance, even if it was just for training. Not that he'd outright admit that, though.

In just a few minutes, Keith had reached the training deck where Lance was already waiting and warming up. Keith didn't hesitate in joining him, putting the two into a not uncomfortable silence as they stretched.

"So," Lance begun as he finished up a stretch. "Weapons or no weapons?"

"No weapons," Keith answered without looking at Lance. "Today's our break, might as well take it easy."

"Alright, I can take that action." Lance jumped out of his stretch, before stepping into a defensive position. "Let's start."

 

As those two began to spar, downstairs in the castle's kitchen and dining room, it was a less chilled atmosphere. Hunk was either pacing around, mumbling and occasionally shouting things at the others, or in the kitchen trying to bake while keeping Coran away from working on the cake, after he tried to add nunvill into it. Pidge, Allura and Shiro were rushing around the dinning room, trying to hang up what they were passing off as decorations up. They managed to find some colourful materials in the castle that worked for streamers and bunting, and even made a card that they all signed for him. Once they were finished, the three practically fell onto some chairs.

"I didn't realise birthday celebrations could be so stressful." Allura commented as she breathed out heavily.

"They're not," Pidge laughed a little. "Hunk's just going all out for Lance."

"It's sweet." Shiro commented. "But, why didn't Lance tell us today is his birthday?"

Pidge shrugged in response. "Maybe he doesn't know what the Earth date is."

Hunk and Coran then entered the room holding something that looked akin to a cake, just.. Alien. It was decorated with blue.. Let's call it icing, the words 'happy birthday Lance' on the top. Pidge, Allura and Shiro stood back up and moved out of the way so Hunk and Coran could set the cake down in front of the chair Lance usually sits in. Hunk smiled at all of their hard work, his stress finally melting away as he realised it all paid off.

"It looks perfect, guys!" Hunk pulled all of them in for a hug, which they reciprocated even if they were crushed a little.

 

Back on the training deck, Keith realised the two hours he was supposed to keep Lance busy for were up but the two were deep into sparring. So, when Lance struck his next attack, Keith purposefully stumbled, acting like he was struggling before falling down. He grumbled, feigning annoyance.

"Ha! Beat you!" Lance cheered gleefully, doing a small victory dance.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Keith brushed himself down before standing up. "We should probably head down for dinner, now."

"Someone's a sore loser!" Lance laughed, and Keith had to keep reminding himself that this was for his birthday, he had to keep Lance happy.

"Sure, Lance. I'll see you downstairs." Keith headed out of the training deck, leaving Lance still beaming over his apparent win.

However, Keith didn't head into the dining room. Instead, he headed into the kitchen where the others were all waiting too. They all looked up as the doors opened, but then gave a collective sigh of relief when they realised it was Keith, and not Lance.

"Hurry, before Lance comes!" Hunk whisper yelled, grabbing Keith's wrist and pulling him in so that the door closed behind him. Keith almost fell over for the second time today, but caught his balance back before he could.

"Is Lance on his way down?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah, once he's done gloating over his win."

"He beat you?" Pidge asked with a smirk.

"I _let_ him beat me. The two hours were up." Keith shot a half serious glare at Pidge.

"Whatever you say." Pidge's smirk only grew.

"Shh, shh, I hear a door!" Hunk waved his hand around frantically.

 

Lance entered the dining room, but stopped as soon as he did. His eyes scanned the room, at all of the bunting and decorations hanging up. Had the others.. Decorated? Surely this wasn't what he thought. Deciding to investigate further, he walked over to the table to look down at the cake, and brought a hand up to his mouth. They knew it was his birthday. They knew, and they spent all day planning and doing this for him. He felt tears well in his eyes as he then noticed the card, too. He picked it up, laughing softly at the drawing of him and his lion on the front, and then opened it and smiled as he saw everyone's signatures at the bottom. His chest was full of warmth from it all. His team cared about him. They loved him. They did this for him. And just when he thought this day couldn't possibly get any better, the door behind him opened.

Shiro, Pidge, Keith, Hunk, Coran and Allura all came over to him with a synchronous 'happy birthday, Lance!', before wrapping him in a group hug, and Lance happily hugged them all back.

For the rest of the night the team remained in the dining room, Pidge hooking up the comms to play some music, all of them hanging out as a family as they enjoyed the cake Hunk and Coran made and celebrated Lance's birthday.

While this wasn't a celebration with his family, it was still one of the best birthday's he's ever had. He missed his family, nothing would change that, but this definitely helped. He loved these people, and he loved all of the effort they went to just for him.

The night was definitely over too quickly, but it didn't end before Lance got hugs off of everyone, yes, even Keith. And when they all headed off for bed, Lance knew he'd have the best sleep of his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that!!
> 
> The ending was rushed lmao sorry
> 
> But yeS happy birthday Lance :')) I live for everyone appreciating and loving lance okay
> 
> anyway, comments and kudos would be appreciated!!<33


End file.
